


eviction notice

by sunshiinefitz



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lance is a theatre nerd, Slow Burn, cass and stalyan are gfs, eugene is sad, rapunzel has nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshiinefitz/pseuds/sunshiinefitz
Summary: After living in the same apartment for a few years, Eugene recieves an eviction notice. With no luck in finding a house before the two weeks notice is up, he has no other choice but to contact Lance. What he doesn't realise is just how kind and amazing one of his roommates is.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Stalyan (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. the letter.

Rapunzel had just got back to her shared apartment after a long day of work. She worked at the local coffee shop full time so she could save enough money for art school. In order to make things a little easier on her and her roommates, they decided to rent an apartment together in the city.

Her roommates were Cassandra and Lance, two friends she had met in highschool. They had all become very close, even if Cass was very irritable when it came to Lance. After they all graduated, they decided to move in together so that they could easily save money for the next chapters of their lives.

After getting through the door, Rapunzel had set down her keys and walked into their living room, dumping her bag near the door somewhere. She sat down on the couch beside Lance and snatched a few corn chips from him.

“Oh! Hi, Raps,” the man greeted her, a smile on his face. “How was work?”

Rapunzel let out a small sigh. “Tiring. But, it was good! How was your day?”

“You know, the usual. However,” Lance cleared his throat awkwardly and placed his chip bag on the table in front of the sofa. “I need to ask you a question.”

This intrigued Rapunzel. Lance was almost never uncomfortable with the things he asked or talked about. He was always very loud and open and it was something the pair had in common.

“What’s up?” she asked.

Lance nervously drummed his fingers on his knee. “My friend got an eviction notice this morning.”

“That’s terrible!” the brunette girl gasped. “Are they okay?”

“Uh, not really.. You see, he needs a place to stay before he loses his apartment.”

At this moment, Cassandra walked through the front door of the apartment, takeaways in hand. She threw her keys on the counter and walked into the living room, dumping the food on the small coffee table.

“I tell you guys I’m bringing food home and you go ahead and eat anyway,” she rolled her eyes playfully and sat down on the floor in front of them. Noticing her friend's serious faces, she wiped the smile off her face and frowned. “What happened?”

Rapunzel looked at Cassandra and gave her a fond smile before explaining what had happened to Lance’s friend. After it was done, the three friends were silent as they mulled over what was happening to this person.

Finally, Cass broke the silence with a question. “Who is he?”

“Eugene. Eugene Fitzherbert.” Lance replied, heaving out a sigh as he was thinking about a way he could help. “He goes to the uni for literature…”

“And when is his tenancy up?”

“Like in three days. He didn’t tell me until the last minute because he was  _ certain  _ he could find a house.”

“He could stay here for a while if he needs.” Rapunzel spoke up finally. “Obviously we only really have the sofa he can sleep on but I seriously can not think of any other way we can help him.”

Her two friends looked at her, silently thinking about her offer. Cassandra just gave a shrug and a vague agreement. Lance was quick to call Eugene after immediately agreeing to the idea.

**;**

Eugene was looking over his eviction letter for what seemed like the fifth time in a span of ten minutes. He just seriously couldn’t believe he was getting kicked out. He had worked so hard to keep up on rent and he always strived to have his apartment looking liveable whenever he had some sort of inspection.

Eleven days ago, Eugene was about to leave for his literature class when he had seen the notice shoved through his letter slot in his front door. He picked it up and his heart dropped as soon as he opened the envelope.

For the rest of the day he couldn’t focus on anything. All he could think about was how he could find a new apartment in the city when all the prices were all so high for one person to afford. Hell, he could barely afford the rent of his current apartment on top of everything else.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when his cellphone rang. He picked up as soon as he saw Lance’s face on the screen, hoping his best friend could cheer him up.

“Hey bud,” he said, trying to muster up a happy voice. “What’s up?”

“I have a proposition for you,” it was all Lance said. He didn’t even say hi.

Eugene noticed the urgency in his tone and he was immediately hoping for good news. “What is it?”

“My roommates and I all talked about what you were going through,” Eugene cringed at the fact that two other people knew of his current situation. “And we came to an agreement. You can come stay at our apartment until you get back on your feet.”

His heart leapt. He was being offered a place to stay! He was more happy that he could comprehend and he thanked Lance profusely. This was the offer of a lifetime with his current predicament.

“Are you serious?” Eugene exclaimed, the shock very evident in his voice.

He heard Lance chuckle. “Yeah, of course. You can come tonight if you’re wanting, the girls are fine with it.”

“Lance,” he started, the smile on his face refusing to go away. “Thank you, man. This means a lot.”

“Anytime, dude! You know I’m always here for you.”

After confirming that Eugene would be arriving later that night, they had hung up and the brunette man got into packing what little belongings he had. When he had first moved in with the apartment, the furniture was already there and, anyway, there was no way he would be able to bring it with him if he was moving in with three other people for a while.

He only packed the clothes he owned and all of his own belongings. He left everything he didn’t move in with in the apartment, determined to bring as little as possible so he wouldn’t clutter up his friend's apartment.

After everything was finally packed, he texted Lance telling him he’d be over. He left his key on the kitchen counter and took one last look at the apartment. Even though he was kicked out, he was sad to be leaving. It was the first apartment he had rented after leaving the orphanage and it held an oddly special place in his heart.

It was 7:36PM when he closed the door, never to return to that apartment again.

**;**

Rapunzel sat at the small desk in her room, sketching yet another artwork to go into her portfolio for the art school. Even though she wasn’t anywhere near being ready to go there yet - she still hadn’t saved enough money - she was determined to get as much work into her portfolio as she could.

She decided to take a short break as she had been sketching since after she had finished dinner with her roommates which was an hour ago. Her hand was starting to cramp and the whole side of her hand that was brushing against the paper was covered in graphite from her pencil.

As she left her room, she noticed Cassandra sitting in the living room, watching television as Lance was making hot chocolates for everyone, including Eugene who was due to arrive any minute.

Rapunzel made her way to the sofa and sat down with Cassandra, joining her in watching whatever was playing. Cass smiled at her and moved to lay her legs over Rapunzel’s.

The girls had been friends for years. At first they didn’t get along at all; Cassandra wanted nothing to do with Rapunzel. After a while, they started warming up to each other. It took awhile but they became best friends and were basically inseparable for all of high school. Their friendship had always had its ups and downs but after all, they were the closest friend either of them had ever had.

Lance was about to bring the hot drinks over to the girls when there was a knock at the door. Cassandra moved her legs off of Rapunzel and stood up, the shorter brunette girl following after her. The girls stood beside each other, getting ready to greet their new guest as Lance invited him inside.

The man was tall, but not as tall as Lance. He was brunette, like Rapunzel and his hair flopped gently into his eyes. He had a goatee but it somehow made him look nicer. In other words, he was very handsome.

He had a backpack slung over one shoulder and a small suitcase in his hand. He smiled gratefully at the trio and held out his free hand for the girls to shake.

“Hi,” he said, taking Rapunzel’s hand before letting go and shaking Cassandra’s. “I’m Eugene. Thank you for letting me stay here, it means a lot.”

“I’m Cassandra,” the black haired woman said, shaking Eugene’s hand firmly.

“And I’m Rapunzel!” Rapunzel chirped, happy to meet him.

There was an awkward air to the room and Rapunzel couldn’t figure out why. She looked at Eugene again and offered him a friendly smile.

“You can just keep your bags here for now if you want, we can sort it in the morning.” She said, gesturing to an empty space in the room so he could put his bags down.

Cassandra sat back down and started scrolling on her instagram feed, ignoring everyone else in the room. Lance grabbed his friends bags from him and tossed them into the empty space before showing Eugene around the apartment.

Rapunzel couldn’t shake the feeling of awkwardness as she sat beside Cassandra once again, this time tossing her legs over her roommates. She didn’t think it would go away for quite some time.


	2. musical night?

Even on the days she’s not at work, Rapunzel always sets an alarm just to be the first awake. Ever since she was little, she was always a morning person. She always believed someone could get the most done in the morning, it was when they were the most productive.

It was 7:00am when her alarm started echoing in her bedroom. The brunette was shocked awake and quickly shut off the noise, hoping she didn’t wake her roommates up. She stretched her arms up over her head and got out of bed.

Her days off were always Tuesday and Wednesday so she was often home alone, which she enjoyed. It was Tuesday and she was planning to go to the gym that morning and then she was going to spend the majority of the day painting something for her art portfolio. She had been thinking about her newest idea for a few days and it was the perfect time to execute it.

She walked out of her room, into the living room before stopping in her tracks after she opened the door. Laying on the sofa, one leg falling off the side and an arm over his face, was Eugene. She had completely forgotten he was staying with them.

Not wanting to wake him up, Rapunzel quietly closed her door and went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of lemon and lime tea. She filled the kettle up and stuck it on the stove, turning the gas up and waited patiently for the whistle to sound.

While she waited, she decided to get herself some breakfast. She went into the cupboard to grab a cereal bowl and set it on the counter. When she did, it made a noise and she cringed. It was definitely loud enough to wake someone up.

Unfortunately, it did just that. She watched from the kitchen counter as Eugene stirred on the couch. He pulled his leg onto the couch as he sleepily sat up, bringing his knees to his chest and rubbing his eyes.

Rapunzel gave him an apologetic glance when he looked at her. “I didn’t mean to wake you,” she said sheepishly, taking the kettle off the stove when it started whistling. “Do you want a coffee or a tea or something?”

Eugene yawned as he stood up, stretching as he did. “Uh, yeah. Thank you.”

Rapunzel nodded and grabbed two mugs to start making their drinks. She knew her friends wouldn’t be awake for another half hour so she didn’t bother preparing them any drinks as they would just get cold.

“Wait,” she spoke again, hesitating around his mug. “What do you want? We have coffee, a lot of tea and hot chocolate, if you want.”

“I’m more of a coffee guy than anything else,” Eugene said, awkwardly leaning on the counter, his chin resting on the palm of his left hand.

Rapunzel dumped a teaspoon of coffee into the cup and stopped once again, looking up at him. “Sugar?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.”

She laughed. “No, I mean how many?”

His face flushed and he rubbed at his eyes. “Sorry, I don’t usually wake up this early,” he straightened up and cracked his back. “One sugar, please.”

Finally getting his coffee preferences out of him, she went on and made the drink. As she concentrated on getting their drinks ready, they fell into an awkward silence. Rapunzel often felt uncomfortable with silence - a trait she picked up in her childhood - and she usually tried to start up a conversation to combat it. With Eugene, though, she had no idea what to say and she couldn’t figure out why.

Maybe it was because of the circumstances. After all, Eugene was a friend of a friend and they were all helping him out for the time being. But, usually Rapunzel could break the ice with anyone and everyone, so, what was her problem with this person?

She slid the mug over to him and studied his face as he took a sip of his coffee. He met her gaze and shifted uncomfortably. Looking away quickly, she decided to put some cereal in her bowl and start eating as she tried to strike up another conversation.

“So,” Rapunzel started, picking up a spoonful of cereal. “What do you do?”

He swallowed another swig of his hot drink. “Well, I’m a student,” he started, resting his cup on the counter. “I go to Corona University four days a week to study English Literature, actually.”

Rapunzel beamed at this information. He went to college to study books! She could finally have someone to talk about her latest reads with. “Really? That’s amazing!”

“Ah, well, yeah,” he chuckled softly. “I also work part time at the bookstore.”

“That fits the whole book-nerd vibe you’ve got going on,” the brunette girl laughed, glad she was finally able to make a joke.

“Ha, ha,” he deadpanned before cracking a small smile to show it was okay. “So, what’s up with you?”

“I’m trying to save to go to art school so I work full time at the cafe down the road.”

“No way! Good on you!”

A blush painted itself across Rapunzel’s face and she downed the last of her tea and placed the mug in her empty bowl, moving it into the sink so she could wash the dishes when she got home from her trip to the gym.

She wasn’t all that used to compliments. Whenever she got one, she tried to hide how much it affected her, she really did, but she always flushed. With happiness or embarrassment, she never knew, but they always made her stomach flutter.

She checked the time on the wall clock and saw that they had spent a good amount of time talking. Cassandra and Lance would probably be awake soon which meant she had to get ready to go; she liked being out the door and out of everyone’s way just after they all woke up.

“Oh, I actually have to get ready to go to the gym,” she spoke up once again, getting his attention. “Lance and Cass will probably be awake soon, just be careful of Cass she can be pretty cranky in the mornings.”

Eugene laughed and nodded. “Thanks for the tip.”

Giving him one last grin, she walked back into her room and closed the door. She knew that even though she had managed to strike up a conversation finally, it didn’t last long and it would take her a while to think of something else to say. For some reason, she didn’t know how to break through the ice with him. She had cracked it, sure, but how would she shatter it?

Deciding to think of new things to talk to him about later, she found her active wear in her dresser and got changed. What she wore to the gym was the same thing anyone would wear. A plain purple sports bra and a matching pair of leggings. She slipped on her sneakers and ran her comb through her short hair.

It only took her a few minutes to get ready for the gym on the mornings she went, it shocked both Lance and Cassandra when they first moved in together. Actually, it took a while to get used to everyone's schedules that they trio were often surprised how fast or slow each other could get ready. Rapunzel realised she and Cassandra - Lance was Eugene’s best friend - would have to get used to Eugene’s patterns too.

Outside her bedroom, Rapunzel heard another door open and a grumbled “good morning,” come from Cassandra. Cass worked at the cinema near their apartment at the snack bar. In other words, her shifts went from opening at 9:00am until 8:00pm five days a week and she got to sell candy to kids she said were annoying.

The brunette walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her and greeting her best friend as she made her way towards the kitchen. Eugene was kneeling at his suitcase, rummaging through it’s contents probably gathering some clothes for the day.

“Morning Cass,” she said, a chirp in her voice. “Sleep well?”

Cassandra looked at Rapunzel flatly as she slowly stirred her coffee. “Why are you so happy at 7:30 in the morning.”

A small snort of laughter came from living room and Rapunzel ignored it, somehow managing to smile brighter at her friend. “I just am, you know me.”

“Unfortunately,” the raven haired girl cracked a tired joke and sipped her coffee. “Are you heading to the gym this morning?”

“Yeah, I’m about to head off after I fill up my water bottle and brush my teeth,” Rapunzel replied, grabbing her drink bottle from the cupboard under the sink and filling it up. “By the way, remember that it’s musical night tonight so you have to be home before nine!”

“I’m always home on time on a Tuesday!” Cass retorted, raising her voice in defense.

“What’s musical night?”

The two girls looked at Eugene. He was holding his outfit for the day in his hands and it was obvious he was about to head to the bathroom to change.

“You’re in for a treat,” Rapunzel said, her voice raising in pitch as excitement flooded her.

Tuesday nights were always musical nights in the apartment. The gang would get together with ice cream and put on a different musical each week. It was a tradition ever since Rapunzel and Cassandra came home from getting coffee together and saw Lance in the middle of eating ice cream and singing along with one of the Legally Blonde songs.

Every Tuesday was a different musical and a different flavour of ice cream and that one was no different. That night they were all planning to watch Newsies the Musical and eat cookies and cream flavoured ice cream.

The two girls took turns explaining the concept to Eugene. Lance had come out of his room during the explanation and told Eugene that as an honorary roommate, he would be invited into the tradition. After a while of convincing, Eugene finally agreed.

He went off into the bathroom with his clothing and Rapunzel talked with Lance and Cass until he was done. She wasn’t about to walk into the bathroom while he’s getting changed just to brush her teeth.

Eugene came back out, wearing a navy blue t-shirt and black jeans. His shirt was tucked into his pants and his sleeves were turned up one at the hem to cuff them. He walked over to his bag to put his sleepwear into a laundry bag and he must have slipped his toothbrush back into his bag too.

Taking the chance while the bathroom was free, Rapunzel quickly shot into there to brush her teeth. As she did, she inspected her face for any flaws she could see. It was a horrible habit she had picked up on in her childhood and no matter how hard she tried, she could never shake it. It just stuck. She hated it.

She noticed a few blemishes and spat the toothpaste out of her mouth. She leaned a little closer to the mirror to get a better look and frowned. It was going to turn into a pimple and she didn’t have any more of her face wash left.

A loud knock sounded at the door and Rapunzel jumped in fright. “Raps! Hurry it up there, I have to leave in like twenty minutes!” Cass called from the other side of the door.

Rapunzel splashed her face with water and rinsed her toothbrush. She quickly patted her face dry and headed out of the bathroom, uttering an apology as she walked out. Lance was swaying to the song he was humming as he made himself a hot chocolate and Eugene was on the couch scrolling through something on his phone.

Rapunzel grabbed her phone from her bedroom and made her way to the counter to grab her car keys.

“Lance,” she said, getting her friend's attention. “I’m heading to the gym.”

“Oh, cool,” he replied, tapping the spoon on the edge of his mug after he finished stirring. “What time will you be back, we haven’t got another key for Eugene yet and I don’t wanna leave him hanging when he gets back from his class later.”

“I should be back in an hour or two.”

“Eugene?” Lance asked, looking for his input. “When do you come home from your class?”

“Around two,” he replied. “Why?”

“Just so Raps here knows when to be back from the gym.”

“Oh! Yeah, around two.”

Rapunzel smiled in thanks and said her farewells to the two boys. She tapped on the bathroom door and told Cass to have a good day through it. After that, she was off to the gym.

**;**

“Guys, be quiet, Newsies is starting!” Lance snapped at his three roommates.

The gang were getting ready to start their musical night and Lance was getting restless. Usually he would wait to start the musical until everyone else was quiet and ready but according to him, Newsies was too good of a musical to wait for.

Everyone settled down as they all got comfortable in their seats. Cassandra and Lance were on the floor and Eugene and Rapunzel were on the sofa. The overture started and Lance let out a noise of excitement as he dug into his hefty bowl of ice cream.

Rapunzel felt the sofa shift slightly as Eugene leaned towards her. “What’s so appealing about watching musicals on a Tuesday night?” he whispered.

“It’s the thrill of it, Eugene,” she laughed before being shushed by Lance. “This is basically your initiation, I guess.”

Even though it was a vague and slightly cryptic answer, Eugene leaned back into his prior position and watched the musical. Lance had started singing the first  _ and  _ second song of the musical and Cassandra and Rapunzel joined it.

Eugene couldn’t help the laughter as he watched his three housemates sing the songs perfectly, somehow managing to harmonise as well. Even though he had only known two of them for a day, he knew that he was allowed to be himself around them. He didn’t have to hide behind a carefully constructed facade like he used to in highschool.

With these three people, he was safe and he could be and do whatever he was wanting to do. His only hope was that it would stop being so awkward and small talkie between him and the others in the mornings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter two!  
> i'm not gonna lie, writing the dynamic between the characters at first has prooved to be quite a challenge but i'm super excited to be able to write them all comfortable with each other. this chapter was just an introduction to a tradition between the characters and to introduce eugene a little more.  
> writing his little angsty backstory is going to be so fun omg i love angst. same with rapunzel's, i'm so excited for that lolza  
> okay bye bye


	3. the book nerd and the artist.

It had been a long week. Rapunzel had to deal with crabby customers at the cafe almost everyday but it wasn’t like being at home was much better. Living in a small space with three other people was a struggle, especially when one person moved in a week prior and wouldn’t have full conversations with two out of three of their roommates.

Cass didn’t really care what Eugene was up to. Honestly, she usually kept to herself anyway. Rapunzel on the other hand was always up to meeting new people and befriending him. Even though she felt as though she saw Eugene really let loose when they all watched Newsies together, he hadn’t really talked to her much since then.

It seemed as though he was only ever ready to be the girls’ friend when Lance was around and Rapunzel was determined to change that.

On Wednesdays, Rapunzel lost herself in her hobbies. It was another one of her days off and she usually took it to paint, bake or really anything; she had many interests. That particular day, she was going to finish the painting she started the week prior.

Last week, she found out that Eugene had Wednesday off from both his classes and his job so they had to be together the whole day unless one of them were planning on going somewhere.

It was currently ten in the morning and she hadn’t even made the move to speak to him since their conversation over breakfast. She knew it wouldn’t turn out how she’d hope. For some reason, that disappointed her but, she concluded it was because she just wanted to know him.

She was sitting in the living room, with Eugene, painting on her canvas towards the corner of the room. When she painted, she liked taking up as little space as possible so she usually picked places with no where to make a mess of paints and brushes around her.

Her art work was going to be her second to last piece for her portfolio. Even if she hadn’t saved enough money for the art school she was wanting to go to, she could definitely finish her portfolio before then.

As she painted, she noticed the sound of Eugene’s typing. She had been so engrossed in her art that she had basically forgotten he was awake, let alone typing. She quickly cleaned the green off of her brush and set it down.

Eugene had a book with various coloured tabs in it beside him and he was furiously typing on his laptop, stopping every few sentences to look through the book. Curious, Rapunzel just watched him for a moment, wondering what on Earth he was typing so fast for.

He noticed and met her gaze with a frantic look. “Hey,” he greeted before hitting the backspace key multiple times.

“Uh, hey,” Rapunzel replied, unsure. “What’re you up to?”

The typing stopped and he sighed, rubbing his face roughly. “I have a paper due on this stupid book tomorrow and I procrastinated. Now I have to finish the entire essay before tomorrow so I can print it out and get it into my professor.”

Rapunzel thought back to her high school days, when she took English and had to bust out essays as quickly as she could. Granted, she did have other things to do that were automatically deemed much more important than school work, by her ex-caregiver.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked. Honestly, she would have killed for someone to have asked her that in school. “Like do you want me to get you anything or help you with quotes or something?”

He smiled genuinely at her for the first time since she had met him and she met it with a gleaming smile of her own. If there was one way to stop the awkward conversations once and for all, it would be this.

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” he said. “Do you think you can read through what I’ve already written? I know we don’t really know each other and it’s a weird request but I’m seriously in a jam here.”

“Eugene, of course,” she picked herself up off the floor and sat next to him, gingerly picking his laptop off of his lap and setting it down on her own.

His ability to pick apart a text and analyse it was incredible. Rapunzel had personally, never read a better essay than that in her life. It was so well written and he would get a fantastic grade on it, for sure.

There were a few grammatical errors, probably from him typing so fast and stressing about getting it done, but other than that it was an amazing piece of writing. All four pages of it and counting, Rapunzel observed.

She noticed him anxiously twiddling his thumbs as she read and explained where she saw the errors but when she handed him back the laptop, his current writing proofread, he gratefully accepted it back into his lap.

“That’s amazing,” Rapunzel spoke up, blown away at the talent Eugene had, even if it was a response of some kind. “What’s the book about?”

“Have you not read The Great Gatsby?” he asked, astonishment seeping into his voice. “No way!”

“I never got around to it! I wanted to when I was in highschool but I never got around to it! I was always,” she paused, not wanting to say anything about her childhood and teen years. She never wanted to. Talking about it often felt like reliving it and she tried to avoid it as much as possible. “Nevermind. The point is, I was just too busy!”

Eugene eyed her, catching onto the way she paused and diverted from whatever she was about to say. Shrugging he gave her a cheeky smile. “You know, you could always borrow the book after I’ve finished my essay on it.”

She snorted and stood up again to go to the kitchen to make a snack. “That’s the obvious answer isn’t it. Do you want anything while I’m in here?”

“Can you please get me a glass of water?”

Rapunzel made a noise of agreement and filled up a glass of water before finding leftover pasta from the night before in the fridge. She grabbed it, along with a fork from the drawer and took Eugene’s water to him before making herself comfortable on the floor once again in front of her artwork.

As she ate, she tried to determine what colours would complement the vibrant green of the vines. She had been working on a painting on a tower in a small hidden grotto. It symbolized entrapment and hidden truths and she truly felt as though it was her best work yet. She looked at her array of paints and decided a bright purple would be perfect for the roof.

Setting the bowl down, she got to work mixing the perfect shade of purple with her palette knife. She was altering the shade with blue when she felt Eugene sit slightly behind her, watching her as she mixed.

“What’s that?”

She dropped a little bit of white next to her purple and gradually implemented it into the colour. “Paint.”

“Obviously but what are you painting?”

She hesitated, not knowing if talking about her work was the best bet. It showed how she felt when she was younger. Trapped, hidden away. She wasn’t ready to share that with anybody. Only Cassandra and Lance knew about that and she thought that was more than enough people.

“It’s a tower,” she finally sighed, dipping a brush into the purple and applying it to her canvas. “It portrays, uh, how beauty isn’t always so visible. ‘Cause, you know, it’s in a hidden grotto.”

He hummed, not wanting to push her as he knew she seemed nervous about it. “It’s nice. You have real talent there, Rapunzel.”

Her face flushed and she tried concentrating on painting. There was something about how they kept on talking that just made her heart happy. She couldn’t explain it, she thought it was because they were finally becoming friends but maybe that wasn’t the case. Maybe it was because they were just interested in the things they were each doing. She loved when people talked about their interests.

“Thank you,” she mumbled then cleared her throat and said it again louder, in case he didn’t understand what she said.

He looked at her a little confused but shrugged and smiled at her. “This is for your portfolio thing, isn’t it?”

“Oh, yeah! It is!” The excitement of getting to talk about her art was coming back and she beamed. “I think I’ve almost finished it, hopefully.”

Basically ever since Rapunzel had left high school, she had been working on her art for the portfolio she needed to pull together for Corona School of Art and Technology. Over the course of two years, she had managed to convey multitudes of emotions into paintings and sketches and she picked her best works for the portfolio.

Given the amount of time she had spent painting for this project, anyone would think that she had so many pieces of art for it. She didn’t. Because of the fact that she had picked her very best works, she only gathered around eight paintings. The ones she didn’t use, she either sold or kept them in a box in her closet.

She had worked so very hard on her art and she’d be damned if she let it go to waste.

Eugene and Rapunzel talked as they continued their projects, the typing and the painting creating a calming background noise. Throughout their conversations, Rapunzel couldn’t stop thinking about how she had finally smashed through the ice with her new temporary house mate. The conversation flowed easily and smoothly with some interruptions of comfortable silences until Cassandra came home.

The front door had opened just as Eugene announced he had finally finished his paper. Rapunzel was a few brush strokes away from finishing her painting which she would say was her best one yet. Two people came into the apartment; Cassandra and her girlfriend, Stalyan.

“Hey, Raps,” Cass greeted her best friend, girlfriend trailing behind her as they both made their way into the living room. “And Eugene.”

“Hi, Cass!” Rapunzel grinned before turning her attention to the other woman in the apartment. “Stalyan! How are you?”

Stalyan and Cassandra had been dating for six months and Rapunzel had not seen her friend happier. Stalyan was a tall girl with auburn hair and tattoos running up both of her arms. She was the definition of drop dead gorgeous.

“I’m good, thanks,” she gave a small smile and then turned to Eugene. “Long time, no see, Rider.”

Eugene’s demeanor went from calm to stiff in a matter of seconds. “Hello, Stalyan,” he said in a weak voice.

The raven haired girl took her girlfriends hand almost defensively. “You two know each other?”

The brunette man cleared his throat and awkwardly stood up from his spot on the sofa. “Yeah, hah, we were…” It seemed as though he was trying to search his brain for the right words, as though he was trying to cover up something.

Luckily, Stalyan noticed he was struggling and helped him out. “Co-workers. We used to work together after we left highschool.”

The four of them fell into an awkward silence for a moment as this new wave of information washed over them. Not being one to stand the awkward stillness after talking for so long that day, Rapunzel decided to pick up a new conversation and asked why Stalyan had tagged along with Cass.

It turned out that Cassandra was going to stay at Stalyan’s for the night because they had plans the next day as they both had the day off. They both came to the apartment so that they could just take one car and not have the hassle of Cass’ one too.

They went into Cassandra's room to collect her stuff for the night and as soon as her door closed, Rapunzel turned to the man fidgeting next to her. “I don’t mean to pry,” she started, her voice taking on a nervous tone. “But, were you and Stalyan really co-workers?”

He looked up in complete shock, obviously not expecting her question. He only nodded and the pair fell into an uncomfortable silence once again. So much for them actually letting loose that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> i finally got to write them like bonding! finally my new dream heart can flourish but also next chapter is gonna be very different to this one and i'm literally in my element writing it so that's really fun lolzies  
> anyway bye bye


	4. she's trapped in her own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just before this chapter starts, i'm gonna add a quick trigger warning.  
> this chapter contains mentions of abuse, childhood trauma and violence.  
> please skip this chapter if you are triggered by these things, i'd hate to upset anyone!

That night, Eugene laid awake for who knows how long.

He never thought he was ever going to see Stalyan again and here she is, dating his temporary roommate. That seemed like a sign to start actively looking for places to live really soon; he didn’t want to stick around if she was going to be there.

He dropped out of highschool and ran away from the orphanage in his second to last year and that was when he had met her. He was hanging around a park one night, not really knowing where to go for the night when he bumped into a girl around his age.

They became partners in crime almost from the moment they met. They were both runaways and had to steal to survive. Because of this, they always worked together and split the profits although sometimes, Eugene would let her have more.

Being the rogue he was, he hated his name. In fact, he had actually hated his name since his childhood. Who named their kid Eugene Fitzherbert? As soon as he decided to leave the orphanage, he also decided to change his name to Flynn Rider as an homage to his favourite book protagonist. Ever the book nerd.

After a while, Stalyan started wanting more. She wanted to steal more than what they needed, she liked the rush. Eugene hated this idea, in fact, he just hated having to steal anyway. He wanted to go to college to study literature, he wanted to mean something, be someone.

It was when Stalyan got convicted of theft and got sentenced to a year in prison when Eugene decided to turn it all around. He didn’t want that life, not when he knew the risks.

He decided to go to a community college to get the requirements for college. He got a job to save for the college fees. He had finally earnt everything he needed and got himself his own apartment, his first apartment he had ever rented on his own. Then, he enrolled in Corona University to get a degree in English Literature.

It sounded horrible, but he had actually pretty much forgotten about Stalyan. Until that night. Even though he was uncomfortable with seeing her again, he was happy she had finally decided to turn a new leaf as well.

He laid back down and pulled his blanket up to his shoulders. No matter how hard he tried, Eugene couldn’t get to sleep. He just thought something was off. For some reason he just couldn’t shake the feeling and he didn’t know why.

Until he heard the crying coming from Rapunzel’s room. He stayed completely still, trying to understand what was going on. His heart began to race as the crying got louder and she started mumbling pleas for help.

He seriously didn’t know what to do. Was he meant to go and check on her? Was he meant to get Lance? He had never been in a situation like that before.

Lance’s door opened slowly and Eugene closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He laid as still as he could and listened as his friend made his way across the living room to Rapunzel’s door before opening it, letting the sound of her cries echo throughout the apartment.

Eugene resisted cringing until he heard her door click shut and Lance started to call out her name as he tried waking her up.

Even when he was young and living in the orphanage, Eugene had never experienced hearing someone cry in their sleep. Sure, he had heard the younger boys in their room cry themselves to sleep or even wake up crying, which were both horrible and heart clenching. However, hearing someone desperately call for help in their sleep was a haunting sound that Eugene had only heard that night when Rapunzel did it.

He could definitely conclude that hearing anyone cry at any point during the night was a sound he didn’t like at all.

;

Rapunzel jolted awake with a jagged gasp as Lance shook her shoulder to wake her. Tears streamed down her pale face and she tried to adjust to her surroundings.

What happened in her nightmare stayed in her mind as she shook her head and cried into the palms of her hands. It had been almost five years and she was still experiencing nightmares from what had happened before she got out of that house. Away from that woman.

As a baby, Rapunzel was kidnapped from her parents. Her kidnapper, Gothel, kept her sheltered for most of her life, telling her stories about how horrible everyone outside the house was. Being the person she was, Rapunzel didn’t believe it, so she begged Gothel to let her outside and go to school rather than be homeschooled for her whole life.

Sick of the constant nagging, Gothel enrolled her into Corona Highschool, making sure to get counterfeit information to avoid being caught. It was the best four years of Rapunzel’s life at the time and it was in highschool where she had met Lance and Cassandra.

Almost once every month, she has the same nightmare without fail. It’s always about the day she left. The day was scarred into her mind and she knew she would never forget it. In her nightmares, the ending always changed which made her even more terrified of them. She hadn’t quite gotten to the end of this one, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to.

One day, Rapunzel had gotten home from school and went through her routine of unlocking the front door and then getting inside and relocking the main lock along with the two extra ones. Things were normal at first, she couldn’t find the woman but she knew she would be somewhere within the house. With that reassurance, she started on her homework.

It had only been about ten minutes before she heard stomping come from down the hall. Gothel burst into the kitchen, where Rapunzel was sitting at the counter, writing down maths equations she needed to learn. Gothel snatched the pen out of her hands and threw it onto the carpet.

“Rapunzel,” she challenged, an evil glare creasing her seemingly perfect face. “What did I tell you to do this morning?”

Rapunzel tried to think back on what her capturer was talking about. Then it clicked. Rapunzel was told to clean the entire bathroom before she left for school that morning. She had no time so she couldn’t and just left it for another time.

“I was meant to clean the bathroom,” she said, her voice lowering to a small whisper. “Mother, I’m sorry I -”

With an irritated scream, Gothel cut her off. “I have told you to clean so many things and you can never do anything anymore! What is preventing you, huh? Do you suddenly not care about your mother?”

“No! Of course I do! I’m just so busy with school, I don’t have much time anymore, Mother!” Rapunzel was trying to defend herself but also trying not to make Gothel any angrier. Neither things were working and the situation was escalating quickly.

“School? It’s always school! No Mother, I can’t do my chores because I’m busy doing something for myself,” Gothel mocked. “I knew I should have never let you go there. It’s making you lazy and ungrateful!”

Frightened by the quick change of demeanor, Rapunzel stood up from her seat and stepped back slightly. If Gothel was going to try something, she didn’t want to be on the receiving end so close. She had definitely made that mistake before and she wasn’t willing to do it again.

“Mother, please!” she pleaded, backing up more as the angry woman advanced towards her. “I’m not ungrateful! It’s just hard doing a lot of the things you assign me on top of school. I will get around to them, I promise!”

“You’ve broken too many promises since starting at that school, Flower.”

Though she didn’t want to admit it, she knew Gothel was right. She had promised to always do her chores before school, even if it meant sometimes forgetting books she needed for the day. She promised to always be home on time no matter what. Worst of all, she promised not to tell anyone about how she was raised or what happened when Gothel got out of hand.

She broke all of those promises.

When she told her friends about her childhood and what happened when Gothel was drunk or angry, they were very worried. No matter how many times she tried to reassure them that she was used to it, they were quick to tell her that if she ever needed anything, they were just a phone call away. That day, Rapunzel secretly came home with two phone numbers written in her chemistry book.

The way this fight was going, Rapunzel was growing increasingly more concerned about what was going to happen. Knowing Gothel kept a phone in her bedroom at all times, Rapunzel tried defusing the fight so Gothel would leave. It was a tactic she come up with when she was younger and scared of making her too mad.

“I’m sorry, Mother,” she lowered her voice the way she always would whenever she’d have to calm Gothel down. “Do you want some fresh air?”

Gothel let out a mocking laugh. “Do you think I’m that stupid, Flower? Do you think I don’t know what you’re trying to do?”

The woman inched closer to Rapunzel, a sinister smile on her face. Rapunzel watched on, a terrified look on her face as Gothel reached for the roll of twine that always sat on the counter.

“You’re trying to distract me. You’re trying to get me out so you can leave. I know, Rapunzel.”

The twine unravelled in Gothel’s hands as she walked towards the girl she kidnapped. Only a few more steps and Rapunzel would be backed against the wall with nowhere to run.

Nothing came out of Rapunzel’s mouth, the fear taking over her. Only silent tears trailed down her cheeks as she felt her back press against the wall. A wicked grin spread over the womans face as she grasped the young girls wrist and started wrapping the twine around it.

“Rapunzel,” she started chanting her name in a haunting voice. 

Violent tremors shook Rapunzel’s body. She tried moving but she couldn’t. Nothing was working. Her name was sounding louder coming out of Gothel’s mouth, her shakes getting worse until finally…

She woke up.

Lance gently sat beside her, keeping his distance in case she needed space and staying quiet so she could calm down. He knew her nightmares were horrible, he knew she would never be able to forget what happened. He knew there was probably nothing he could do about what went on inside her head at night.

They sat in silence beside each other for a while, the only noise coming from within the room being Rapunzel’s sniffles as she tried calming herself down. The moonlight streamed through her window, keeping the room light enough for Lance to see her trembling.

“Sorry for waking you up,” her voice was so small, so fragile. It broke Lance’s heart.

Still not wanting to smother her, Lance only took one of her small hands in his, offering a comforting smile in the little light they had. “Hey, there is nothing to worry about, Raps. You know I’ll always be here for you.”

She nodded her head slightly, a frown cemented on her face. “Still, you’re always the one to wake me up and comfort me when this happens. I don’t want to ever be a burden for you.”

“You could never be a burden, Rapunzel. I know what you went through was hard. You deserve someone who’s there for you. And, as one of your best friends, it is in my duty to make sure you’re okay.”

Suddenly, Rapunzel hugged him tightly, her arms around his shoulders. She thanked him for always being there to pick her up when she needed it, promising that she would always be there for him as well.

They stayed like that for a while, hugging each other so that she knew she would be okay. Rapunzel let out a yawn and that was enough for Lance to tuck her into bed and let her know that if she had any troubles that he would be there in a heartbeat. After he saw her close her eyes and snuggle into her blankets, he slowly opened the door and left her to sleep, closing the door behind him.

He looked over to Eugene and saw him facing the back of the sofa, seemingly asleep still. Deeming it time to go back to sleep for another three hours until his alarm went off, he went off to his room to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again!  
> sorry this chapter took a while to come out, i wanted it to be as perfect as i could get it. rapunzels story is going to be very complex and something that will definitely come up again multiple times in this story, same with eugenes. i just wanted everything to have a good starting point or whatever so we can all get an idea of everything so far.  
> anyway! i hope you enjoyed this one, even if it was a bit angsty! we all know that's my specialty lol


	5. the coffee club.

Rapunzel rinsed her glass in the sink, promising that she would fully clean it when she got back from work that day. Because of her horrible sleep the night before, she was running very late and only had time to do things half as good as she would usually do them.

She picked up her keys from where she left them in the living room the last time she left the house and grabbed her work bag from her room. Eugene was watching her from the kitchen counter, a curiously amused look on his face as she pranced around the apartment trying to get herself together.

Lance had already left, telling Eugene to be cautious around Rapunzel that morning as she would probably be really tired and shaken on his way out. Without asking any questions, being afraid it wasn’t his place, he agreed immediately.

“What’s the time now?” She called from her bedroom.

He laughed. “It’s 7:46.”

She cursed and popped out of her room, closing the door behind her. “My manager is going to murder me.”

She always tried to be on time at all times; her manager hated when people were late to work. Honestly, she was pretty sure the last time she was late to anything was when she had first started high school and wasn’t really sure on where to go when trying to find her classes.

Rapunzel was about to leave when she turned around at the door and gave Eugene a small wave. “You have the spare key right?”

Without even waiting for an answer she threw up a thumbs up and told him she’d be back at around 5:30. With that, she was out the door and almost running to her little car. Her manager was a lovely woman, but she knew that if anyone was late to work, they would be sitting out back with her for a while after their shift.

Rapunzel worked at a small coffee shop near the main library in the city. Corona’s Roasted was always considered the best cafe in that general area because they had been serving the best roasted coffee since they first opened.

Because of the area the cafe was in, she saw a lot of college and high school students pick her work instead of the library for studying. She couldn’t blame them, the wifi at Corona’s Roasted was usually faster than the library with less people using it.

Thursday’s, while not the busiest, were always her least favourite day. Because her days off were Tuesday and Wednesday, when she started work again on Thursday it felt like the usual Monday that everyone else stereotypically hated.

Rapunzel all but sped to work, honestly she was lucky she didn’t get pulled over. She almost struggled getting out of her car with the speed she was working at to try and at least enter the building at the right time. She had slammed her door shut, quickly slid the key in the door to lock it and ran into the cafe, earning a few strange looks by some people walking by in the warm morning sun.

Jessica, her manager, was already at the register. She looked up when she heard the door swing open and gave Rapunzel a disapproving stare when she saw that her employee was late by a few minutes.

“It’s not like you to be late, Rapunzel,” she said, tucking her ginger bangs behind her ear. “What’s up?”

Flustered, Rapunzel walked around the counter and threw her apron over her head. Thursday’s also meant that her and Jessica were the only ones on, so they worked very close with each other at the register.

“I didn’t sleep very well last night and woke up later than I normally do. I’m really sorry, Jess, it won’t happen again.”

With that one sentence, Jess knew what was up. When Rapunzel first applied at the cafe, she was fresh out of high school which meant she was also fresh out of her kidnapping situation as well. Obviously, her case had been plastered over the media for weeks until it finally died down so Jess knew who she was as soon as she looked at the girl's resume.

Jess knew that Rapunzel still suffered from nightmares from what happened. She knew that they would take a very long time to go away, if they ever did. Though she was never late because of them, Jess knew that this one would have been particularly bad.

On the days where Rapunzel was still recovering from a nightmare, Jess liked giving her a lot of customers to keep her mind busy so she doesn’t have to think about what had happened a lot.

Nodding understandingly, the older woman gave her friend a sympathetic smile and pulled her in for a quick hug before turning the sign on the door to show that the cafe was open.

She had only been working for about an hour and a half. The amount of customers coming in for caffeine fixes was already bigger than any other day. She had even already seen a lot of college students come in just to order a coffee and a muffin and study like their lives depended on it. Maybe they did, Rapunzel never had time to ask what they were studying for.

The chatter coming from the people within the cafe always brought a smile to her face. She liked how people could be so genuinely nice to each other over a cup of coffee. She scanned the room and when her eyes met with the window, she saw a familiar figure walking to the door.

;

Eugene couldn’t stop worrying about his brunette roommate. The way she woke up and immediately sprung into action even though she knew she was running late. He couldn’t help but think that she must have had a lot of things on her mind.

Though he supposed it wasn’t really his place to worry, he had only known her for a week and a bit, there was something nagging in the back of his mind. He wanted to make sure she was okay, to be there for her. Yet, he had no idea why.

He tried clearing his mind as he made it to the door of Corona’s Roasted. He was going there to study for an upcoming exam he had in his English Literature class. He’d actually never studied at the little cafe, but he decided for a change of scene as he was getting a bit sick of the library.

He walked into the little cafe, his backpack slung over one shoulder, and went up to the counter with his mind still wandering over to Rapunzel.

“Eugene?” Her voice rang out from in front of him.

Confused, he looked up. Rapunzel was standing behind the counter, looking almost exactly the same as she did this morning, only this time she was wearing a dark purple apron with her nametag on it.

“Wait,” Eugene said, his voice trailing off for a few seconds before he cleared his throat. “You work here? This is the cafe you work at?”

“Yeah! This is the one,” her beaming smile warmed Eugene’s heart. “What can I get you?”

Ignoring the feeling she was giving him, thinking it was just the fact that she had smiled which meant she was okay for now, he ordered his usual drink. Though he had never really gone into Corona’s Roasted, he went to cafe’s closer to his college and his order had never changed for any of them, why should it change for this one too?

“Can I grab a large Iced Caramel Macchiato, please?”

She waved over the other woman behind the counter and got her to get to work on his drink while she handled the money situation. He knew the smile on her face was genuine, over the short time he’d known her, he had definitely seen a lot of her smiles. But, it didn’t quite reach her eyes. The lingering feeling of worry washed over him again.

He honestly didn’t know what was with him! How on Earth, no, why on Earth was he so concerned for the brunette girl?

“How are you doing today, anyway? I forgot to ask this morning before I left.”

He was so focused on his thoughts, he almost didn’t even hear her speak. He only registered that he was being spoken to when she cleared her throat.

With an apologetic smile on his face he answered. “No, yeah I’m fine! What about you?”

He was hoping she would open up to him, but even he knew that that hope was too unrealistic. One, she was at work and two, they probably weren’t close enough for her to spill all her secrets to him yet. Which bothered him for some reason.

He watched as her smile left her face for a split second. But, just as quickly as it left, it was plastered back on her face. Honestly, Eugene was surprised at how amazing she was at faking optimism.

“I’m great! A little tired but I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Suddenly, his drink was being pushed in his direction and he knew he would have to leave the counter. He didn’t want to get her in trouble because he couldn’t seem to not be worried about her. So, he thanked both women and found a seat in a corner that seemed more quiet than the rest of the cafe. If he was going to study for his upcoming exam, he was going to do it right.

Though he had a plan for his studying, doing the actual task was proving to be quite the challenge. His mind kept wandering to Rapunzel even when he tried to focus on the definition of ‘colloquialism’. There was just something about her behaviour. It seemed so… forced. Especially when he asked how she was.

He knew that the night before would have been quite hard for her. She still seemed quite shaken up about it. Maybe it wasn’t his place to worry but in the short time of knowing Rapunzel, he had grown quite fond of her positive outlook on life. With her being so withdrawn and for lack of a better word, fake, the concern he felt in his chest grew with every glance her way.

Usually when Eugene studied, he could focus until he felt like he had everything perfectly figured out. But, as he sat in a quiet corner of Corona’s Roasted, he could barely even begin to think about typing anything down on his laptop. He hung his head in his hands and rubbed at his eyes, trying to at least get a little bit of focus.

When he checked the time, he saw that it hadn't even been an hour. He looked towards the counter and saw Rapunzel talking easily with her coworker. He saw the calm look on her face and he was filled with some sort of relief at the view. She seemed to be doing okay at the moment and that’s all he could have asked for.

He looked back at his screen and started studying once again. This time, he had a little bit more focus.

;

The more she kept herself busy, the less she thought about the nightmare. It was fantastic. All she had to do was make sure she was serving a customer or keeping something clean and she was completely fine. She guessed that Jess had her working harder today to help keep her mind away from the horrible dream she had encountered. Honestly, she was grateful.

Every customer she served brought the full smile back to her face. Every surface she wiped made her shoulders less tense. Her day was going much better than she thought it would considering the circumstances.

Jess came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. “Hey, Raps, you’ve been working super hard, if you wanna take fifteen, that’s cool.”

Rapunzel sighed happily. In truth, it had only been three hours since her shift started but she guessed a quick break would have been nice. She was starting to feel a bit hungry, after all.

She thanked her manager and paid for a chocolate caramel muffin before heading away from the counter that she worked at. Her first stop was the break room to grab her water bottle, then she went to Eugene’s table.

Honestly, she almost didn’t want to distract him. He looked so concentrated on whatever he was doing, she wasn’t sure he would want her to sit with him. But, just before she walked away, he met her gaze with a gentle smile.

  
“Hey,” he said, pulling his laptop screen down so he could give her his attention.

Rapunzel met his smile with one of her own. “Do you mind if I sit with you? I’m on my break.”

“Go right ahead!”

With that she sat across from him and started eating her snack. “What are you working on again?”

“I have an exam soon so I have to study for it,” he sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

She placed her hand on his forearm gently and offered him a kind smile. “You got this, Eugene! I believe in you! Do you want some of my muffin?”

Nodding slightly, he tore off a small piece of her muffin and ate it, thanking her.

For her whole break, they kept each other company. Conversation flowed easily between them now, which made Rapunzel’s heart sore. Though she didn’t understand why, she had grown very fond of the brunette man in front of her and everything he said seemed to make her laugh.

She didn’t miss how when she was with him, all her worries seemed to vanish. It was like he had that effect on people. Another thing she didn’t miss was the way her heart squeezed when he looked at her with that soft look of his. It was probably best to ignore that, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was stuck on this chapter for ages, which is why i haven't updated in a while. i guess you could say that i kind of put it off with other one-shots, which you should totally read by the way :) if you want.  
> anyway! i hope you enjoyed this one, even if it wasn't my best work! thank you for reading anyway <3  
> later skaters

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's me again!  
> this time i have stopped with the angst (for now, you pronbably read the tags) and i decided to write a new dream au! let me know your thoughts!


End file.
